Dark Side of The Light
by Blood Red Mist of Shadow
Summary: Harry comes back to the Dursley's for summer after sixth year, Ron is dead , and the Dursleys get worse . What happens when Harry gets his full powers durring his seventeenth birthday?Eventual HarryDraco slash.Dark!Harry
1. Scars of Life

Disclaimer:I own nothing  
'Harry thinking'  
/Dudley thinking/(I know surprising huh?)

Scars of Life

Harry lay staring at the ceiling, he couldn't sleep, not after what happened. He groaned in frustration,and turned onto his side, facing the wall and he curled up. He felt dirty, and used, no matter how many times he tried to wash it away, the feeling would simply not go away. When he thought of why he felt this way, he shivered in disgust. He suddenly felt broken and alone, he was overcome with a strong wave of sorrow and regret 'You deserve this, Potter' he thought ' If it wasn't you, Sirius would still be alive ' He abruptly stopped that train of thought, it was still too painful for him, even after over a year. ' But you deserve this pain, it should have been you, not Sirius, he didn't deserve that . He was innocent, or have you forgotten, you caused all those deaths. Your parents, Cedric, Sirius, now Ron, hell all of them were your fault. A single tear slid down Harry's face, when he remembered Ron death. 'You could have stopped it, you should have stopped it.'

Harry reached for the knife under his mattress and stared at it for a long moment before he gently placed the knife against his skin, then slowly and deliberately dragged it across his scared flesh. Blood flowed freely down his arm, and onto the sheets. The Dursleys wouldn't notice the additional blood stains, not that they would care anyway, they had after all caused most of his current wounds 'That's it Harry, watch the blood, the blood of many, the blood shed for you. You deserve this.'

Harry closed his eyes for a moment, blocking his view of the crimson tears, he forced his eyes open again, reminding himself that he deserved this. He heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs and he quickly hid the knife and his arm.The footsteps stopped in front of his room, then he heard the keys in the locks. An overwhelming sense of dread came over him, after all he did have a faint sense of self-preservation. He didn't move, even when he heard the taunting voice of Dudley Dursley.

" Good evening, Harry. Mum and Dad are out all night. Ready to have some fun?" Harry shivered at his idea of fun.

"Answer me you freak."Dudley demanded, anger building in his voice...still no answer. Dudley knew exactly how to handle this problem, his father had shown him. Dudley waddled towards the bed where his cousin currently resided. With every stride his smirk widened. In no time it felt like Dudley had reached the bed and was undoing his belt buckle, he held it, metal side facing away from him, and brought it down on the shivering, pathetic excuse of a human being. The small sixteen year old boy winced and gave a slight whimper at the sudden pain,but resolved not to cry out. 'You deserve this' the voice taunted again.

Dudley resumed his beatings, every whip of the belt cutting viciously into his cousin's skin. / Now for the real fun/ Dudley thought , a dark smirk gracing his ugly face/oh yes, he had plans for his cousin tonight/.Dudley dropped the belt, and without warning advanced on his cousin, who was now frozen in fear. He reached for Harry's shirt and ripped it off roughly. He ran his fat hands over Harry's bleeding flesh, Harry began shaking more violently.Dudley undid Harry's baggy jeans and yanked his pants and boxers off, then he resumed his ministrations.

Harry began to panic 'What if his cousin didn't stop at touching him this time?' ,'Who cares Potter?You know you deserve it'

Dudley got a strange glint in his eyes and roughly flipped his cousin over. / This time you won't escape me freak, I don't have to worry about my parents finding out. Tonight, freak, you are mine, I will take you and, you will scream./Dudley shed himself of his clothes, always keeping a firm hand pressed on Harry's back. He mounted the bed and positioned himself above his cousin, then slammed into him without any preparation.

Harry screamed bloody murder as he felt himself rip from the inside he struggled but after one hard thrust he had fallen to darkness.

Dream Sequence

Harry opened his eyes, he was in a pitch dark room, with no visible way out.He could hear a faint music, slowly growing stronger. Soon he could make out the words.

Realized I can never win  
Sometimes I feel like I have failed  
Inside where do I begin  
My mind is laughing at me  
Tell me why am I to blame  
Aren't we suppose to be the same  
That's why I will never tame  
This thing that's burning in me

I am the one who chose my path  
I am the one who couldn't last  
I feel the life pulled from me  
I feel the anger changing me

Sometimes I can never tell  
If I've got something after me  
That's why I just beg and plead  
For this curse to leave me  
Tell me why am I to blame  
Aren't we suppose to be the same  
That's why I will never tame  
This thing that's burning in me

I am the one who chose my path  
I am the one who couldn't last  
I feel the life pulled from me  
I feel the anger changing me

Betrayed  
I feel so enslaved  
I really Tried  
I did my time  
I did my time  
I did my time  
I did my time  
I did my time

I am the one who chose my path  
I am the one who couldn't last  
I feel the life pulled from me  
I feel the anger changing me

Oh God, the anger's changing me x2

As the song was playing over and over again Harry realized that it fit exactly, in fact he could have sworn it was written especially for him, but who sings that ? I have to find out. A faint light began to fill the room as he slowly regained consciousness.

Dream Sequence Over

Harry tried to move, but he felt a searing pain, and he doubted that he would be able to sit down within the next week.He made up his mind, he had to get out of here.'But you deserve this... You deserve these scars of life.' The voice interrupted, he mentally glared at himself and stated in a definite voice " No. This has gone on long enough, I will no longer stand for it ." With that said, he carefully got up and began to pack quietly, determined to make his departure as much as a surprise as his revenge will be.  
TBC

(A/N: The song is by Korn; Did My Time


	2. Right Now

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

'Thinking'  
Harry arose earlier than the rest of the household the next morning. He crossed the room to his trunk, he flipped the lid and peered inside. If he remembered correctly, Aconite was highly poisonous, 'yes,' he thought, ' it would serve to be a sufficient poison, and all traces will be gone within three hours of consumption, while the effects (quite painful) would begin five hours later, it really was the perfect crime.

His relatives would be up soon, he had to grab the Aconite, sneak it downstairs and get back to his room before anyone woke up and left theirs. He took his invisibility cloak for good measure. Harry slowly made his way to the door and let it ease open. He crept along the wall to the stairs and tiptoed down, careful to avoid the second step to the bottom that creaks. He had just made his way to the kitchen when he heard the slow moan of his cousins door opening ' Odd,' Harry thought ' he doesn't usually get up until his mother goes up to drag him out of bed.'

Harry knew he was in trouble if Dudley found him out of bed, so he would just sneak back upstairs quietly and close the door silently behind him. With any luck he would make it back to bed before his cousin saw him, but we all know that luck has a habit of showing up late for our hero.

Harry made his way up the stairs as quietly as possible, he looked around cautiously, when he found nothing he crept toward his room and closed the door behind him. He took a step forward, intent on going to his bed and pretending to sleep. He felt something big move behind him so he whipped around to find Dudley with his hand on Harry's arm.

Dudley picked Harry up easily and threw him across the room, onto the bed. "Ok, Freak. You were out of bed when you shouldn't have been, now I get to punish you." Dudley had an evil smirk on his face and Harry got scared. He tries to move, but he was still too sore from last night. Harry panicked, he hadn't prepared for this, he figured his cousin would be dead before he got the chance to try again.

Dudley flipped Harry onto his back, " I want to see your face this time freak." Dudley gave a low laugh at the site of his cousin's scared face. Harry discreetly reached for his knife as Dudley began to undo his pants. He griped the knife tightly and plunged it into his cousin's heart. Dudley cried out in pain and clutched at his chest blood pouring out of the wound and all over him and his cousin.

Harry watched, transfixed as his cousin's blood stained the flimsy sheets he was to sleep on. Dudley dropped to the ground spasming and breathing the last breaths of his life. Harry smiled a dark smile and got off the bed to change his clothes. It's not as if his cousin can see him. He left his room to go make a breakfast to die for, literally.

Harry heard the alarm go off as he left the room, he was half way down the hallway when his aunt came out and went to go wake Dudley up. A few minutes later she came downstairs, "You! Boy, where is my Dudley?" she glared at him when he didn't answer immediately " Well, answer me boy!"

Thinking quickly Harry had to make a plausible story for his aunt, he couldn't very well tell her he was dead now could he? " He went with his friends in the middle of the night Aunt Petunia. He said he would be back sometime tomorrow." Harry hoped his aunt couldn't see through this lie.

"Well, what are you standing around for boy? Make breakfast!" Harry sighed in relief as he realized that his story was safe. He made omelets, bacon, fried tomatoes and toast for breakfast with the aconite in generous proportion, he couldn't afford to have them live through this.

The makeshift family ate silently, and although there were no comments he knew they liked it. Uncle Vernon stood quietly, pecked Aunt Petunia on the cheek and left for work. Aunt Petunia left in a sort of trance to apparently get groceries. Harry smiled to himself as climbed the stairs to his room, it was already starting to take effect.

Harry stepped over his cousin's body to get to his trunk he picked it up which was easy because he put a feather light charm on it before he left for summer last year. He covered his trunk with his invisibility cloak and turned in the radio to listen for a good song, he stopped on a good one and waited for the name of the band.

I'm feeling mean today  
Not lost, not blown away  
Just irritated and quite hated  
Self control breaks down  
Why's everything so tame?  
I Like my life insane  
I'm fabricating and debating  
Who I'm gonna kick around

Right now  
Can't find a way  
To get across the hate  
When I see you

Right now  
I feel it scratch inside  
I want to slash and beat you

Right now  
I rip apart the things inside  
That excite you

Right now  
I can't control myself  
I Fucking hate you

I'm feeling cold today  
Not hurt just Fucked away  
I'm devastated and frustrated  
God I feel so bound  
So why'd I feel the need?  
I think it's time to bleed  
I'm gonna cut myself  
and watch the blood hit the ground

Right now  
Can't find a way  
To get across the hate  
When I see you

Right now  
I feel it scratch inside  
I want to slash and beat you

Right now  
I rip apart the things inside  
That excite you

Right now  
I can't control myself  
I Fucking hate you

You open your mouth again  
I swear I'm gonna break it  
You open your mouth again,  
Oh God I cannot take it

Shut up, shut up, shut up or I'll Fuck you up  
Shut up, shut up, shut up or I'll Fuck you up  
Shut up, shut up, shut up or I'll Fuck you up!  
Shut up, shut up, shut up or I'll Fuck you up!  
Shut up, shut up, shut up or I'll Fuck you up!  
Shut up, shut up, shut up or I'll Fuck you up!

Right now  
Can't find a way  
To get across the hate  
When I see you

Right now  
I feel it scratch inside  
I want to slash and beat you

Right now  
I rip apart the things inside  
That excite you

Right now  
I can't control myself  
I Fucking hate you

I Fucking hate you x4  
I Fucking hate you (Shut up!) x3

Shut up!

The DJ came on station "Solid new tune from Korn called Right Now…." Harry turned off the radio, "Perfect." He said. With that he headed out the door.

Draco bolted up in his bed, and wiped the cold sweat off his forehead ' Potter was really in for it if they caught him now, but he doubted they would catch him, It's too well covered, they will jus think Death eaters killed his family and kidnapped him. In all the years he thought he knew Potter, he never thought anything he saw was possible, then again, it could have just been a dream, yeah, that's it, a dream" Draco fell back into a deep sleep not to be awoken again until morning.

TBC


End file.
